Rose Reborn
by Okara SSJ
Summary: After Being Defeated by the hands of Trunks, Goku and Vegeta, The Grand Priest has Given Black a second chance by turning him into a Teenage version of him and has only got the memories the Grand Priest has allowed him to have and has sent our Super Saiyan Rose to Remnant. Pairing BlackxBlake. Rated T for now might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Okara SSJ here and welcome to my new fanfic story with a Teen Black Goku and in this story Goku black is sent to the world of Remnant with his memory whipped and the only thing he can remember is that he is a saiyan or at least that what he remembers of Goku's body his name which I'm going to have as Black Goku, his powers, how to transform which include SSJ1-3 and Rose as well as knowing how to fight like Goku, also I'm not going to make him weak at all I'm keeping him at the strength he was at the end of the future Trunks ark so he is going to be a bit OOC but he is going to have a calm but serious attitude as well as have the Saiyan tail.**

 **Dragon ball/z/GT/Super are all ownd by Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, RWBY is owned by Roster Teeth Please Suport the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

Black is floating in a black void completely wipe of energy and physical strength after him and the Future Zamasu got whipped out by the Omi King because of there attempts to create the perfect world but what shocked him the most was that he was unfused and still in Goku's body.

"What is going on? I should not even exists at the point in time yet here I am" Black said to himself as a Bright light appeared In front of him.

As the light faded there was the Grand Priest floating in front of him "Zamasu or is it Black, that is what you call yourself in that body Black Goku hmhm" The Grand Priest said as he raised his hand with a light glow putting Black to full health, fixing his close but also turning his body into that of a teenager causing Goku's body to grow back its tail.

"W-What did yo-" Black stopped when he heard his voice, it was young just lice his body.

"I am giving you a second chance by whipping your memory and ageing you to that of a what is it the humans call them...Ahh yes, a Teenager so you can learn to love humanity the only thing you will remember is what race that body belongs to, your name, how to use your ki , how to transform and who I am so are you ready" The Grand Priest said with a smile but Black was horrified but nodded knowing not to go against the Grand Priest "Very well young Kai I will be popping in every now and then to see how you are doing so this is bye for now Black" after those words Black faded into the darkness.

 **X Remnant, Emerald Forest X**

Walking though the Emerald Forest was the newly put together Team RWBY which consists of four female huntresses in training, Ruby Rose the weapon loving leader, Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen, Blake Belladonna the calm reasonable one and Yang Xiao Long the heavy hitter, the desided to talk a walk as a team to enjoy the rest of there day until the saw the sky rip open.

"Whaaa, What is happening to the sky?" Ruby asked starting to panic "See I told you its the end of the WORLD!"

"Ruby calm dow-" Yang said getting interrupted by Weiss.

"Look Something is coming out!" Weiss said as something shot out and came shooting towards them as soon as the object left the rip in the sky it closed up.

"Watch out its comin-" Blake tried to warn them but it was too late the object smashed in front of them making them shield their after a couple of seconds the looked in the direction of the object only to seen a shadow of a person with glowing red eyes I a cloud of dust.

"A GRIMM" Ruby and Yang said as hey got out the weapons and charged at the so called Grimm what shocked them when the dust cleared was not that the creature was a Grimm but what they think is a monkey faunas it was the fact that he stopped Ruby's scythe with his index finger and Yang's fist without looking fazed, this Teen they saw was absolutely stunning to them his onyx eyes matched his black crazy hair but what he was wearing looked like something a God would wear (he is wearing his clothes from the Future Trunks Arc), he released a black aura strong enough to nock the two girls away from him as it stayed formed around him then he let it disappear sencing the level of power not being high enough to be a threat to him.

"Did he just stop both Ruby and Yang's attacks like they where nothing" Blake asked.

"Nether mind that he nocked them back with his aura alone" Weiss said back to Blake as Yang and Ruby ran over to them "Ok who are you?" Weiss asked as Black smirked putting an arm in front of him and the other behind him and bowed.

"Hello I'm Black Goku its a pleasure to meet you" Black said as he stood strait levitating out of the little crater and landing gently on the ground "Might I ask the names of you lovely maidens" as Black said that it caused the four girls to blush and Ruby stepped forward.

"I'm Ruby sorry for attacking you when your eyes where glowing red we thought you where a Grimm, the one with yellow hair is my sister Yang next to me is Blake and next to her is Weiss and together we make Team RWBY" Ruby said proudly as Black looked confused because he didn't know what a Grimm is but the only thing he remembered was the Grand Priest telling him to go to Beacon Academy.

"Its a pleasure to meet you but I must leave now" Black said as he rose into the sky "Goodbye you four we may cross paths again" Black said as he let his black aura form around him and blast of towards a tall building which he guessed is Beacon Academy leaving the four girls awe struck.

 **X Professor Ozpin's office X**

You not seriously going to believe what that so called Grand Priest said about this boy and for you to taking him in to the Academy" A tall beautiful blond woman by the name Glinda Goodwitch.

"Of course I already agreed before hand when the Grand Priest took me to see the Omni King as well as Son Goku who is the original owner of the body out Black Goku is using" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee shocking Glinda "In fact I think he will become this worlds most powerful defender"

"Still tis too risky to have him here" Glinda replied crossing her arms.

"Would you rather have that woman you and miss Rose encountered a few nights ago to find him and use his power" Ozpin said as this answer shocked Glinda once again "And our guest has just arrived next to the airship, Glinda if you would please" Glinda just nodded and walked to the lift as Ozpin stood up with his coffee looking out his giant window 'If what is said about you is true Black then you are more powerful than any of our wildest dreams'

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review on what you think of this story also the next chapter is going to be longer because I will be doing more than 1 of the episode in each chapter.**

 **My Youtube channel - Tai Gaming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you mortals it is I Goku Black answering your prayers as this story is continuing so you just kidding guys its me Okara SSJ and I'm finally continuing with this story so lets just jump into it!**

 **Should I have Goku Black learn ultra instinct also I'm going to refer Black as just Black since his full name will be Black Son and i know in the the last chapter he introduced himself a Goku Black nut I'm going to have him tell Ozpin to have it like this.**

 **1 last thing Black has the saiyan tail rapped around his waist and i got the Black Son name from another guys story sorry if you think I'm copying I'm not I just really like that idea.**

 **I don't own sh*t!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - What A student?**

Landing in front of the school Black look forward to see a woman who wasn't bad to look at, he crossed his arms as she walked up to him, he looked her up and down with a his normal serious face then closed his eyes checking her power and the power of everyone in the building.

'She's strong and so are a few others, they must be teachers but there is a being in there that tops them all that must be that Ozpin the Grand Priest told me about yet never of them are even close to my level of power' Black thought to himself as he opened his eyes knowing she is now stood next to him, His eye's met her and he spoke "So you here to take me to Ozpin am I correct?"

Glinda was taken back by this 'That look on him its so serious, he looks like hes ready to kill me with out a second thought' she thought to herself but she pulled her self together and spoke "Yes this way Goku"

"Call me Black I will not be going by **_that_** name in this world, That is the name of a great warrior" Black tolled her as he began to follow her.

"That fine, then come along Black" Glinda said and she began to think 'I thought the Grand Priest said he removed the memory's of Goku and his fight with him'

as Black and Glinda walked thought the hallways Black was starting to get annoyed of all the whispering and looks towards him so he gave the a death glare that shoot then up he then closed his eyes and continued walking letting his other senses gide him soon they reached Ozpins office.

"This is Ozpins office get ready because he wants to see you straight away" Glinda said as Black nodded, She opened the door and they both walked it to see a man with gray hair looking out the window.

"So your Ozpin" Black said walking over to his desk as Ozpoin walked to his chair and sat down with Glinda stood next to him.

"Please sit down Goku" Ozpin said as Black sat down with his arms crossed.

"My Name is Black don't call me by his name" Black said as Ozpin nodded " since I'm not from this world then I'm going to go by Black Son got it"

"That's fine by me, would you like a drink of tea?" Ozpin asked as Black nodded and Glinda left to make him his tea "So tell me Black how do you know Son Goku"

"He was my mentor, It was just coincidence that I share his name but I don't want to be known as Goku, I want to be know as my own person" Black said as he got a look from Ozpin "What is that wrong"

"No no just caught me by surprise" Ozpin said as he started thinking 'I thought He had his memory whipped but the grand priest must have had to give him some fake memorys'

"Tell me why am I here" Black asked causing Ozpin to come out of his thought.

"You are here because you are going to be a student at this academy but also tell me Black, how many forms can you transform into?" Ozpin asked as black smirked.

"six well five since I can only transform into a great ape on a full moon but i can turn into super saiyan one to three, super saiyan God and super saiyan rose" Black said with confidants.

'So the grand priest was right he truly is powerful, he is going to be this world next saviour' Ozpin thought "Ok thank you Black also I have a nice team for you to join its team RWBY a-"

"I will be my own team, I wont be needing anyone" Black said as Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"Well then you can be team Rose" Ozpin said as Black agreed with a smirk and a nod "Well here is your scroll, this one is for free so don't break it or lose it or you will have to pay for a new one and you will see a map you your room and here is your room key, I made sure your room is right next to team RWBY's because I planed on you joining there team oh well sorry you didn't get your tea and you don't need to hide your tail"

Black looked at him with shock but unravelled his tail and walked off as he left glinda walked back with his tea but he paid her no attention and left not wanting his tea anymore and used his tail to close the door behind him.

"So what do you think Ozpin?" Glinda asked Ozpin as she walked over to him.

"To have a being like Black on our side just means anyone trying to disrupt the peace will meet an unfortunate end, i can see it in his eyes that if anyone were to try he would end there life with out a second thought" Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Ok there is chapter 2 sorry is short but I will be getting on with longer chapters after this one since we are going into the cannon of RWBY in the next chapter and to all of you that think this is going to be a harem its not I'm having black paired up with Blake also check out my youtube channel Prince Tarble!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you awesome people and welcome to chapter 3 and lets just get straight to it.**

 **I don't own sh*t!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Anger!**

It is 11:56 am and we see out our young super saiyan rose in the middle of a lake on a rock that was in the emerald forest training in his black gi but you had the top half of his gi off as he trained showing his amazing body, a body that looked like it was carved by the gods themselves. Black suddenly sat down crossing his legs and started his meditation because he had this feeling that he was forgetting something when all of a sudden his eyes shot open.

'Crap I forgot about classes and its my first day too, tch I'm glad I don't have to wear that stupid uniform' Black thought as he flew across the lake to get the top half of his gi, after putting it on Black put his index and middle fingers to his head and senced Glinda knowing his time table off by heart he knows he has his lesson with her for combat training, and just like that he vanished.

 **XXXX Glinda's combat lesson XXXX**

"Mr Arc its bee-" Glinda couldnt finish because out of no were Black appeared of no were startling everyone, Black rapped his tail around his waist and looked at Glinda "Desided to show up I see, don't be late again" Black crossed his arms and looked away with a 'hmph' and his usual serious face "Why don't you intro duce yourself before the bell rings.

Black decided best not to stay and tell but to say as he walked past everyone as the moved out the way as the bell rang "I'm Son Black, but you all can call Black"

But before Black was out the door something peaked his interest, Glinda Started going on about a fight tournament which coursed him to grin as he looked back and you could only see half his face this caused shivers down Glinda's back in fear of a team who would have to go against him then she noticed the three members of team RWBY and the two members of team JNPR chase after him. Black resided to go and read in the cafeteria, as Black walked passed the food stand he picked up an apple and asked for a cup of tea with half a tea spoon of sugar, for it to be strong and a little bit of milk then he found a table round the middle section, as he sat down he started reading a book called Romeo and Juliet (Yeah Black has a soft spot for love) he took a sip of his tea only to see both team RWBY and team JNPR.

"May I help you?" Black said looking at the eight of them as he folded the corner of his page and put his book down.

"Yeah um we were wondering if we could sit next to you, your all alone and we thought that it might be nice to sit next to you" Ruby said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Huh? I remember you four" Black said pointing at the four members of team RWBY "You four were there when I first arrived here at that emerald forest, Team RWBY right?" this shocked the four girls but they nodded "And about your question sure go ahead" Black told them as Black sat on his right and yang on his left then Weiss then Ruby with team JNPR across from them.

The girl know as Nora was telling everyone about a so called adventure she and the boy known as Ren but as the story went on Ren kept correcting her only to find out it was all a dream she had black was only half listening as he was reading his book and finished his tea but what court his attention was Jaune as the girl called Pyrrha started talking to him so Black decided to listen in but not make it noticeable that he was listening.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked her team leader, concerned about him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Why?" Jaune replied back to his team mate trying to play it off as if it was nothing.

"It's just that you seem a little... Not ok..." Ruby said worried for her friend.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine look... Seriously look" Jaune replied with a nervous laugh but suddenly Black turned his head a little seeing out of the corner of his eye and see team CRDL picking on a rabbit faunus and this angered the young super saiyan god.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school" Pyrrha said very worried.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just like's to mess around, you know practical jokes!" Jaune told them trying to convince them.

Cardin started pulling the Rabbit faunus' ears while the rest of his team laughed and this was the last straw for black, he stood up and walked over to Cardin pulling his hand off the girls Rabbit ears and helped her away from them and then he looked back at his new friend who all looked proud of him especially Blake, this caused his tail to sway a little but what shocked them next, Cardin chucked an apple at the young saiyan as hard as he could as it hit the back of Blacks head it echoed the hall and everyone stopped to look at what just happened.

"Huh? what are you going to do about it huh you stupid monkey" Cardin said as he and his team laughed but team RWBY, JNPR and any students that are near black could he he was shaking with rage when all of a sudden a black and dark blue aura formed around black as he turned his head to look at Cardin's team terrifying them. Faster than any one could see Black was right next to Cardin with his fist punched into his stomach, as the bully bent over coughing up a little bit of blood, Black grabbed him by the neck and lifted of the ground so the two were in the air, Black formed a yellow Ki ball in his hand and rammed it into Cardin's stomach sending him flying and smacking into the wall cracking it leaving the bully unconscious. Black Landed back on the ground as Sky and Russel went to punch him, Black caught both the fists and made them smack into each other then chucking them at each opposite ends of the hall making them land on tables braking them on impact.

"Do you want to end up like them?" Black asked Dove with a serious face and a death glare, Dove shuck his head no clearly terrified of the Godly saiyan, Black turned around and walked back to his friends "Good! also I held back so there just unconscious, there semblance should of protected them and one other thing "Piss me off again and I might not hold back and end up killing you four I rarely give people an second chance"

Most people in the hall were both proud and terrified, there were a few who were proud of what black did and a few that were terrified of how powerful he is but Black didn't care he just walked over to his friends who's mouths dropped to the flour.

"Hmph don't fuck with me" Black said looking back at them from the corner of his eye before walking out the hall to somewhere more quite so he could read.

 **End Of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you awesome people and welcome to chapter 4 and lets just get straight to it.**

 **Sorry I'm doing a short chapter when I get back to my computer I'll do a longer one because I'm doing this chapter on my tablet.**

 **I don't own sh*t!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Just a glimps!**

Lunch had finished and team RWBY convinced Black to come to the next lesson which he was not happy about he would rather go and train to develop his super saiyan Rose form, as he was walking with his new 'friends' they had to walk past the infirmary to get to there next lesson, as they walked past, Black saw Cardin and his band of clowns walk out. Black sent him an devilish grin which made them look away like they never saw him but this just pissed off Cardin even more, in his mind he was thinking 'how? how can a nobody faunus trash like him have so much power?!'

Black chuckled to himself catching the attention of Blake, she thought this would be a good time to confront him about something that was on her mind since she saw him fight Cardin and his team as well as there first encounter with the young Saiyan God. She pulled on his inner Gi top catching his attention as she motioned for him to follow her as he did Yang saw and got a cheaky smirk and continued walking with the rest of her team with a hum confusing both Ruby and Weiss.

 **XXXX With Blake and Black at the fountain XXXX**

Black stood a few steps in front of Blake staring at her with a serious face as she did the same to him never loosing there gaze on each other until Blake sighed and spoke up.

"Your not a normal faunas are you" Blake said crossing her arms.

"That dippends on what you find normal" Black replied.

"Did the humans or other faunas do something to you, to give you those abilitys"

"No anyone can do what I can it just takes training the right way and no I'm not your every day faunas but..." Black said as he turned to leave "I'm sure you will find out what I am sooner or later"

"WAIT!" Black said grabbing the back of his gi black turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder he noticed two things 1) her bown wiggled and 2) she has a faint blush, as she looked from side to side the locked eyes onto black making him blushed she said "Would you like to um you know get a cup of coffee with me sometime aswell as I would like you to teach me how to do that energy blast thing you did"

Blake didn't know why but she felt a strong urge towards the saiyan God was it because he was strong enough to stop both Yang and Ruby with his bare hands or the fact that he stood up for that faunus but she couldnt say for surtain since she hasn't known him that long but would love to get to know him better so she thought inviting him out to coffee could help.

"Well to anewer your first question I'm not a fan of coffer so tea would do just fine and for your second question fine but you do what I say with out questions asked or hesitation" Black told her which she just nodded "Meet me at the front of the school after school and we shall go to the town for tea and coffee"

With that said Black didn't want to go to class so he just but his two things to his head and used instant transmission, appearing in the middle of the forest and closed his eyes as he sensed grimm closing in on him 'If Goku can achieve that form then so can I' as the grim charged at him he dodied them repeatedly as the aura and heat from ultra Instinct apear ed around Black but as soon as it came it vanished and Black dropped to his knees, he looked up and saw the grimm surround him 'I refuse to die here but just getting a glimpse of that form has drain me of my energy dam it'

 **XXXX With Team RWBY In Class XXXX**

Black had some how made it to class on time as she sat through the class her mind had wandered to Black from there first encounter of him to the point of there talk just now and it made no sense to her he came through a cracking in the sky yet he was here at school the next day like nothing had happened, he has inhuman strength and speed even by there standards aswell as the extra abilitys he has was she supost to believe that anyone can do that but in all said and done Blake was willing to gI've him the benefit of the dought but the Blake mind drifter to her thinking of Black training and this caused her to blush and shake her head to get rid of the thoughts this however didn't go un noticed by Yang.

"Hey blake had yo much fun in parodise" Yang wispered over to Blake who just pushed her away so she could consentrait on the rest of the lesson.

"Shh Yang Im trying to listen to the lesson" Blake said as she look ford.

"Where is Black wasn't he with you" Yang asked the black haired teen.

"Yeah but he put to things to his head and vanished probably away of getting out of class" Blake told Yang who just nodded but everyone stopped what they where doing when an explosion was heard coming from the emerald forest.

"That can't be any good" Yang said as Blake nodded.

"What if it's Black and he's in trouble maybe we should go and help him" Ruby surgested with the rest of her team nodding and sneakin out.

"What is Black doing if we don't hurry up there isnt going to be much of the emerald forest left" Weiss said as they ran through the school the ground would shake every now and then thanks to the explosions.

"Yeah we may just have to call it the emerald waistlands eh eh" Yang joked on as Weiss and Blake didn't find it funny but Rwby was trying to hold in her laughter.

"What ever we better hurry though" Blake shouted as they ran as fast as they could to the emerald forest.

 **End Of Chapter**


End file.
